$\left(-3x + 5\right)\left(10x + 6\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= -3x \cdot \left(10x + 6\right) + 5 \cdot \left(10x + 6\right)$ $= \left( -3x \cdot 10x \right) + \left( -3x \cdot 6 \right) + \left( 5 \cdot 10x \right) + \left( 5 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= -30x^2 + \left( -3x \cdot 6 \right) + \left( 5 \cdot 10x \right) + \left( 5 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= -30x^2 + \left( -18x + 50x \right) + \left( 5 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= -30x^2 + 32x + \left( 5 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= -30x^2 + 32x + 30$